


PUPPY LOVE

by adelindschade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, awkward courting, inufam, inukag - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: Credit to AMBORGHINIIRL (tumblr) for the idea that Koga and Inuyasha's old rivalry is revived via their offspring: aka Moroha is the recipient of Koga's son's advances.Backstory included: Given Moroha was a very rowdy child that exhausted the village kids - slayers included - Kagome's plan to introduce her to other pups because they could keep up backfires majorly. Enter Koga and his kin. And years later, puppy play turns to puppy love.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm LOVING the revamp of my nostalgic obsession. The series may be rough to follow early on BUT BLESSED BE MY BB MOROHA!! SHE'S PERFECT!! (I need a reunion asap because THAT GIRL needs to be cherished by her parents; and her parents need to coddle their bb girl like they rightfully deserve to!) 
> 
> Also - imagine Inuyasha hearing about her misadventures. Proud papa, anyone?

**PUPPY LOVE**

Nothing aggravated Moroha than a losing battle – even if she was victor; especially if she was the victor if it meant her opponent was purposely letting her win.

She could only recall stories of her youth, the ones her parents beguiled her with on the way to the mountains. A distant ‘friend’ named Koga resided with his pack atop the scenic peaks; it was there, a day’s journey from home of which she visited plenty of times when she was just a little ruffian.

“Poor Hisui was traumatized,” Kagome laughed.

“You make it out like I’m a bad guy!” Moroha whined.

“You weren’t a bad kid – you were just rough,” her father assured with a tender pat atop her head. “We didn’t know how to tire you out. The twins were scared of you because you always bit them.”

“They still thought you were cute,” Kagome hummed. “You were the cutest little baby! Everyone wanted to hold you… until you scratched them or drew blood,” she sighed in defeat. “Your father and I were the only ones that could restrain you. Everyone else had battle scars.”

Inuyasha gleamed. Moroha was dismayed she couldn’t remember those times but reflecting on the pride her father beamed, she mused happily that it must’ve been a warm memory.

She could imagine being cradled in his arms, thrashing and wiggling like the free spirit she grew up to be. A soft scolding from her mother; her father’s arms restraining her ever so tightly, ensuring no escape to be made; a miscalculating hand coming forward to touch her face was met with a fearsome chomp. She didn’t know why – but the image of a monk cupping his bloodied hand came to mind, doing his best to smother his pain with pursed lips and muffled whimpers.

‘ _She can scarcely walk and already has a taste for blood_ ,’ a woman in coral garb laughed. Sango – Moroha identified. The woman was Sango. And the hand she bit was Miroku’s. 

“You were terrible! You couldn’t keep those teeth to yourself!” Kagome harrumphed. “If it wasn’t the twins or Hisui or Shippo, it’d be your father! He had marks all over his arms from the places you bit him!”

“She was teething,” Inuyasha dismissed with a wave of the hand. “It comes with the territory. That and the scratching… the stalking…”

“ _Normal puppy play to practice survival techniques for adulthood_ ,” Kagome rehearsed Myoga’s monologue. Her finger was raised as if demonstrated a point. “ _If not learned early on, a demon may not stand a chance in the wild on their own!_ ”

“Good thing we indulged you,” Inuyasha chuckled, ruffling her hair. “You did pretty well while we were gone. See?” he insisted, eyeing her mother was if to demand validation.

He was met with an unimpressed priestess.

“We were besides ourselves. Myoga was the one to suggest that you’d do better playing with your own kind. I didn’t know anyone else than Koga and Ayame. They had two of his own and the youngest was closest to your age. They’d be able to keep up with you.”

FLASHBACK

“Don’t worry! We’ll humble that mutt in no time!” Koga boasted.

“Don’t be so sure,” Inuyasha growled. He was hesitant to set his daughter down despite her thrashing insistence to join the two boys standing behind their wolfish father.

“That’s what we want, Inuyasha! We can’t have her going after the twins or Hisui again!” Kagome exasperated.

“Any harm comes to her head and it’s yours I’ll let her drag home,” Inuyasha warned. Her feet kicked at the ground, gathering dust and debris underneath her toes. “Have it, kid,” he bid in a much warmer tone.

Small fingers curled around it, comparing a stark contrast in claw length, but they were sharp, nonetheless. She looked up with big eyes, seeking permission to go ahead. It was something she had done plenty of times before. With Inuyasha being the only other figure like herself, she had taken to his authority much more than she had her mother. Kagome would never dare pull an excited Moroha out of scuffle but Inuyasha had no qualms correcting her. He would hover, show teeth if needed, but usually just opted to keeping her restrained until she realized it was futile to resist. Like a mother dog would ground her puppies.

_“It’s not cruel, Kagome!”_ Myoga insisted. _“It’s perfectly natural! Inuyasha is the only one of her kind! She will recognize his cues much more than she will recognize hers! We’re talking basic instincts! You’ll only hurt yourself if you try to engage with her at this level! However,”_

_“What?” Kagome demanded in frustration._

_“The fact she doesn’t grovel when he growls showcases a degree of determination; I fear means you will have your hands full later on. I supposed she inherited that from Master Inuyasha; he did not submit even in the face of injury.”_

After she was separated from the others, then Kagome could coddle her as she pleased. However, in her most feral state, Inuyasha had to speak a much different language to reason with his daughter.

He relinquished his hands and brought them back to their resting position; his eyes never from her darting figure as she lunged at the larger of the two. _Ambitious,_ he pondered.

A whine and scuffle followed. Kagome squeaked, mortified at the possibility her daughter was over her head when she engaged the duo. They were a _bonded_ pair of brothers; nothing like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. They would gang up on the unfamiliar girl and in that moment, Kagome regretted her plan.

“Not yet,” Inuyasha held her at bay when the older brother pulled her on the ground. A clatter of teeth and snarls frightened her but not the men who watched curiously as the pups rustled in a flurry of indiscernible movement.

“They are going to kill each other!” she shrieked.

“No, they are fighting for dominance,” Inuyasha assured. “If they wanted blood, it’d be shed by now.”

“It’ll be over soon,” Koga harrumphed.

“Wouldn’t bet on it,” Inuyasha said, knowing all too well Moroha didn’t take anything lying down. Just as her predicted, as she was pinned, she raised her feet under the boy’s belly and kicked upwards with all her might. He let out a gasp and tumbled off, clutching his gut, but mercy was not awarded as she swiftly resumed his previous advantage.

Inuyasha grinned victoriously.

“It’s going to be a while,” he boasted. The ire in her eyes when the little one tugged her hair trying to rescue his brother was enough to evoke her wrath. She was no longer about incapacitating the elder brother; the little one was an unnecessary distraction.

“I’ll say this – she’s got spunk,” Koga mumbled under his breath.

“Atta girl,” Inuyasha praised when she walloped the younger one with a stunning blow to the face. He sat wide eyes on the ground, unsure what had transpired, but the cut on her cheek was enough to say she didn’t miss her target.

“Don’t give up that easily,” Koga encouraged. He pulled his pup up, pushing him back into Moroha who was dragging the elder back into the fight. She scratched his shoulder raw and didn’t relent when he yipped.

“Moroha,” Kagome admonished.

Inuyasha grinned, impressed with her endurance.

“She’s knows she can be rougher with these two,” he explained to his wife. “It’s natural. Their scent is different. It triggered something else.”

“It’s primal competition. This is centuries old rivalry in the works.” Koga seconded.

“And looks like my girl is winning this round,” Inuyasha boasted.

“She’ll tire out,” Koga grumbled.

“She’s being flanked on both sides and still holding her own,” Inuyasha huffed. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“Shut up,” Koga barked.

“This is not helping our case!” Kagome lamented.

“What – you hoped she’d lose? C’mon! If she lost, she’d only want to redeem herself! This is the best outcome!” Inuyasha gestured wildly at the feuding children. “Let her exhaust herself! She’s having a blast.”

“It looks too rough for my liking,” Kagome sighed.

As if on cue, the younger brother yowled when the girl bit down on his leg to keep him from escaping. The elder retreated, having forsaken the fight that was now between the two like-minded toddlers.

He nipped back, astonishing her. Kagome gasped, wondering if she’d cry out in pain. Even Inuyasha hadn’t corrected her with a nip. This was the first time her skin was broken from something other than a scrape.

Rather, to their surprise, the child grinned and pounced on him; tumbling back and forth on the soil until their hair was the color of dirt and their clothes would smell of earth for days.

Kagome soured, knowing it’d be a pain to wash the debris from the seams. First, she’d have to figure out how to separate the two, which was a battle in itself.

“I’m assuming this will be a thing,” Koga growled.

“Any time, mongrel,” Inuyasha beamed. “She found her perfect playmate. Let me know when you want to see your son defeated again. I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Koga snarled.

Moroha let out a squeal of glee as she gained the upper hand.

“Kagome, I take it back. This is a fantastic idea!” Inuyasha sang.

FAST FORWARD / PRESENT

“MOROHA!”

“Huh?” She uttered in surprise. She glanced all around, knowing someone was approaching. The smell was much too strong. Even her father’s scrunched in distaste. Kagome harshly nudged him with her elbow.

“Moroha!”

“Who’s that??” She demanded, spinning.

A storm of dust appeared in haste, unveiling a silhouette of a boy matching her height. He was poised confidently, smiling brightly before her.

“ _Hi!_ Hi!” He said to both her and then her parents who were miffed by his sudden approach. It didn’t signify anything formal.

“Kenji!” Kagome greeted brightly, waving her hand.

“I could smell you miles away! You’ve… changed…” he said while observing her appearance.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She demanded, grabbing the front of his tunic with intent to shake sense into him.

“I swear-” he choked out.

“Just like old times,” her father remarked positively.

Others joined not a moment sooner, identifying themselves at the leaders of the tribe. She could recognize the garb. It matched the same style as the one she was throttling in her vice grip.

“It’s been too soon,” Koga greeted sarcastically.

“Inuyasha! Kagome!” Ayame returned with genuine warmth. She enveloped Kagome in a hug. Understandably, she withheld the same gesture from Inuyasha. Instead, she bowed her head, and he mimicked. “Kenta and Kenji will be so happy to see you! Moroha! Oh, how you’ve grown!”

Moroha granted her a grin and struck a pose. Her son was still in her grip, recovering from the fit of shaking he had endured.

She scarcely remembered this woman but the names of her sons were oddly familiar. She assumed Kenta was the elder, plenty years her senior, while Kenji seemed to be in similar range as she. Kenji was too much like his mother in hair and eyes; Kenta was his father’s carbon copy.

“I’d assume you’d have more given how much time had passed,” Koga remarked dryly. “Still just the girl?”

Both her parents turned a strange, bright shade of red.

“She’s all we need,” Inuyasha recovered. “Just like old times – have at ‘em,” he prompted her. She smirked, warning Kenji of the pain to come ahead. He simply smiled meekly and she was surprised by his sudden cheekiness.

“Kenji, what are you doing? Don’t just take it. Make her work for it,” Koga grumbled. He threw Kenji out of her grip and into the woods where she gave chase.

“Onto other discussions!” Ayame announced gleefully. “Like the upcoming nuptials of our eldest! He’s engaged to a lovely woman…”

The feast that evening was awkward.

“He’s no fun anymore,” Moroha complained. She sulked besides her father; her arms crossed in impatience. “He just took it! He didn’t put up a fight! He just said I’m too pretty to hit! This is dumb! Can we go home?”

Inuyasha bowed to hide his irritation. 

“Hey Moroha!” Kenji interrupted.

“You again,” she spat.

“How do you like it??” He asked eagerly, sitting beside her. She could feel the anger radiating from her father as the space between them was invaded.

“Like what?”

“The celebration! The music! The food! Everything!”

“It’s lovely,” Kagome intervened, hoping to suffocate any chance Moroha would have to ruin the evening.

“It’s slow,” she groaned.

“Oh, yeah, it kind of is,” he laughed nervously. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. It was exposed, having his hair cut shorter than normal. She glared ahead.

“What about the flowers?”

“What flowers?” Her father interrogated, pink to the face.

“You didn’t like them? I gathered them myself!” Kenji frowned, noticing Moroha discarded the crown of purple he fashioned hours before.

“The smell was too strong,” she rejected. Floral wasn’t her favorite scent. Too delicate. She wasn’t delicate. What kind of present was that? She spent the day chasing him and he was picking flowers? Pitiful.

“I suppose flowers aren’t your thing then…”

“No, they aren’t,” Inuyasha growled.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome admonished. “It was a nice gesture!”

“What about this?” He pinched her cloak. “Do you like it?”

“It’s warm,” she offered.

“And the color…?”

“I don’t care,” she shrugged.

Kagome watched intently as Inuyasha glowered down at the boy who had the audacity to lean on the girl. His nose twitched, barely hiding his disgust.

“Ew! You’re going to make it stink!” Moroha whined. His hair tickled her cheek. His expression was calm and content, like a relaxed puppy. “Stop!” She pushed him aside.

He persisted, propping his cheek against hers and weighing against her so that she was leaning.

“Why are you so weird today? You won’t fight me! You get all sappy! C’mon!” She exploded, bruising her nose against his as she forced him back into his own space. She showed her canines proudly as he squeaked. A rosy hue concealed his cheeks and nose.

“Aw,” Kagome cooed. “Just like old times sake. You two are acting like puppies all over again!”

Inuyasha did not agree, fuming at the blatant display of affection of the bold boy.

Kenji beamed, confusing Moroha ever more as she couldn’t comprehend why on earth he’d be smiling.

His nose pressed into hers, forcing her into her mother’s shoulder.

“What-what are you doing? You’re in my space!” She stammered, pushing him back.

Kenji yowled as Inuyasha threw him out onto the dirt. He recovered quickly, grinning broadly as he relished the moment before it was spoiled. 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled. “That is rude!”

“I stink!” Moroha bellowed. She rubbed her cheek on her father’s sleeve.

“As do I now!” Inuyasha grunted, allowing her to smother her face on his robe to discard the awful smell of the boy.

“I need a bath!” She shrilled, opting to use her mother’s flower display to cover the scent. “Ugh! Kenji! You’re so gross!”

He sniffed and grinned. “You smell okay to me!’

“Because I smell like you!” She shrilled, tossing a rock his way. He scampered off, unremorseful.

“Why I ought to…” Inuyasha growled, raising his fist.

“He was just being friendly!” Kagome scoffed. “You’re making a scene! Both of you! Get over this rivalry! They were nice to invite us to their special celebration!”

“Bestowed to his guest of honor, a boar!” A young wolf announced. Inuyasha gawked when a large beast was dropped before his daughter. “From his young highness, Kenji of the United Wolf Tribe!”

Koga’s eyes nearly shot out of his skull simultaneously as Ayame tensed up. Kenji smiled widely as Moroha examined the dead animal with great enthusiasm. It explained why he retreated so quickly and wasn’t interested in a fight; he was bestowing her a victory meal! That could be forgiven!

Kagome squeaked, amazed at the sheer size of the animal.

Moroha salivated the feast dedicated just for her. Only to shriek when her father rolled up his sleeves to return the gift to the host.

“Dad? Dad! No! I want my boar back!” She cried. Her mom held her back. She had to give Inuyasha plenty of credit – she was stronger than she looked and Kagome pleaded for Inuyasha to hurry before Moroha nearly pulled Kagome’s arms out of their sockets. “This isn’t fair!”

Inuyasha dropped the beast at Koga’s feet. He turned to his youngest son and glared.

“No!” He hissed with a pointed finger. What amazed Kagome was that Koga didn’t take insult; instead he turned to the same boy with livid eyes, saying something she couldn’t catch, but the boy must’ve taken heed because be shrunk under his father’s reprimanding. Ayame was sending pleading, apologetic eyes her way – something Kagome couldn’t figure out why. Wasn’t Inuyasha the offending party at her son’s betrothal celebration??

“Dad!” She shrilled, glaring at the white-haired half-demon when he returned to his seat.

“I don’t want to hear another word about it!” Inuyasha huffed.

“What was that about?” Kagome demanded.

“Later,” he promised tersely.

“C’mon! Fight me! It’s the least you can do since Dad took around my victory boar! Kenji!”

Moroha had not forgotten the slight from the night before. She had a gripe with the boy who hadn’t expected her wrath the moment he came to greet her outside their temporary lodgings.

She was in such a haste to wrap her hands around his neck she scarcely recalled what he carried in his hands. It wasn’t unpleasant. She couldn’t care to check though. She swung her sword; he weaved with impressive speed; she used the brunt force of her body to slam him against a trunk of an old tree; she kicked him hard enough he flipped but had enough grace to land on his feet.

“Fight me! Why not?” She challenged.

“I have no desire to harm you,” Kenji replied.

“As if you could! You never did! You barely held your own! Remember?” She snarled.

“I remember plenty!”

“Then stop pretending! Fight me! Redeem yourself!”

“I am!”

“How? By being a coward??”

His nose scrunched and his eyes cast away, as if in deliberation.

In one swoop, she expected him to body slam her as she had him, but instead, in a gush of wind, he ran past her – and with it, as she realized her strands danced wildly around, her ribbon was gone.

“KENJI! COME BACK WITH THAT!” She shrilled, giving chase.

She underestimated him. He was faster than she remembered. Then again, he wasn’t the running type. She recalled his feeble attempts to pin her down to no avail. She was so accustomed to having the upper hand, nearly choking him. It was only then their fathers would part them, just so she wouldn’t finish the job.

She came to a clearing where his scent was strongest. She seethed. He stood foolishly in the middle, ribbon in hand.

“GIVE IT BACK!”

“Uh… sure…”

That was easy. She wasn’t sure why that made her madder. She confronted him with lightning speed, growling.

“Or maybe you’d consider this instead…”

“Huh?”

Before she knew it, a pelt was pulled around her neck. It smelled fresh of dew and timber. She wasn’t sure if she liked it but she didn’t hate it either. The pelt itself though? It wasn’t her ribbon and she snarled when he refused to relinquish it. She grabbed and swatted but to no avail.

“MOROHA! TIME TO GO! WHERE ARE YOU??”

Her mother was behind the voice. Her father was surely fast behind, sniffing her out – if he could, that is. She still stunk of Kenji’s awful musk and the pelt wasn’t helping.

“I need that! Give it! I’m not going anywhere without it!”

“Oh,” he mused, struck with a mischievous idea.

“Don’t you dare think about it! I’ll shred you to pieces!”

“I was just going to put it on myself…”

“How??” She demanded, unsure how’d he fix it around his head. Suddenly, she was spun around, and his hand was entangled into her hair. It was pulled upwards and he tied it tight around the middle, tying it as one could.

“I could have done it myself!” she sneered, adjusting the bow. It wasn’t the same as her mother fashioned or any way she did. She’d have to fix it. After she washed it, realizing his scent was all over it. She gagged. “You have to ruin everything.”

“I’ll work on that,” he nodded with a smile.

“MOROHA? MOROHA!”

“See you never,” she spat before heading towards the source of her father’s voice.

She discovered her father in deep discussion with Koga. They seemed in agreement – a rarity.

Her mother appeared traumatized as Ayame meekly pulled her aside, as if to apologize.

Her ears could only pick up fragments.

“ – it’s so unlike him…”

“ – I don’t want this anymore than you do!”

“ – he has more sense than this! Don’t expect me to apologize more than once.”

“ – I didn’t realize what was happening until Inuyasha said…”

“HELLO!? RIGHT HERE?” Moroha announced.

“Moroha!” Kagome squeaked. “Sweetie! I’m glad you’re here! We were just about to leave!”

“Moroha! So lovely to see you,” Ayame yipped. “I hope you enjoyed yourself!”

“What’s on your neck?” Her father interrogated.

“Did Kenji give that to you?” Koga demanded just as angrily.

“Give him a break!” Both women exasperated.

“Oh, this? Not sure,” she discarded the pelt.

“You still smell like him,” Inuyasha gagged.

“He stole my bow! He didn’t even tie it right! _Mom!_ ”

“In a moment, sweetheart,” Kagome assured.

Inuyasha glared at Koga. “Keep him away,” he growled.

‘You don’t have to tell me twice!” Koga agreed angrily.

“He meant well…” Ayame tried to assuage. Kagome nodded in understanding.

“I appreciate everything,” Kagome took her hand tenderly. “Congratulations on the wedding. I’m sorry for the rest.”

Moroha didn’t remember the rest as she briskly walked away, annoyed she smelt like wolf. She liked her scent. It reminded her of home. Of her mother’s herbs. Of her father’s wild nature that was only slightly tamed. Streams and society. She didn’t need to smell like mountains and that awful musk only something like Kenji could acquire from nature and nature alone. It was crude and foul and she wanted to douse herself in the nearest stream.

She remember her father sniffing her repeatedly, ensuring the smell was completely extinguished after their mother was finished with laundry and both father-and-daughter lathered their hair and skin with every possible alternative to rid themselves of that awful stench.

“She’s a child – but you? You have no excuse!” Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

“He was courting her,” Inuyasha gruffly said.

“The only thing you and Koga could agree on! Imagine that!” Kagome admonished.

“If there is one thing we meet in the middle on, it’s that my kind and his kind do not mix! At least Moroha knows that! His kid must be deficient in common sense. After all, all she’s done is beat the crap out of him!”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome forced through clenched teeth. “Don’t make me say it.”

He froze, reminded all too sudden how much bamboo hurts.

Moroha entered in that moment, wet to the toes.

“I can’t get it out!” She seethed.

“I can still smell wet wolf on you,” Inuyasha agreed, dismayed by their lack of efforts.

“Why? Weren’t we sparring partners? I have done nothing to him and suddenly he goes soft of me! Hisui is too busy to tussle; Towa is inexperienced and in her other world; and Setsuna is off doing a demon job and I’m here reeking like wolf!!”

“You’re making this place smell like those mongrels” Inuyasha scowled.

He was met with a wet bow in his face.

“I want a new ribbon!”

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Kagome reasoned.

Inuyasha’s face contorted into disgust as he was met full on with the offending stench.

“Thanks a lot, kid! I got the point!” He growled.

“Next time I see that runt, I’ll slice him to bits!”

“Hopefully never,” Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

“It’s a crush; he’ll get over it,” Kagome sighed.

**_Little did they know…_ **


	2. Moroha Doesn't Recognize her Human Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is self explanatory - Flashback to Toddler Moroha during her Dad's human transformation; cuteness ensues. Lots of bonding and sappy-sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluff, distraction piece I wrote prior to PUPPY LOVE that I featured on Tumblr. While I brainstorm a sequel to my original Drabble, enjoy this! (I also have another one, just to bide time!) Enjoy!!

“No, you’re not!”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not!!”

“Yes, I am.”

Kagome fought a smile as she watched their daughter expressed her frustration. The toddler was adamant; pointing a tiny, accusatory finger towards her father. Her (temporarily) human father.

Inuyasha merely grinned in the face of the girl’s intense interrogation.

“Nuh-huh! You are not!” She shrilled. Had he been armed with his usual acute hearing, maybe he’d wince, but he was not moved in slightest.

He leaned against the wood of their hut comfortably, as he usually did when the day receded and a calm night resumed. His wrist rested on his bent knee, just within reach of their daughter to tugged on his sleeve with as much ferocity a child she as she could muster.

“Moroha,” Kagome intervened. Her tone was soft but reprimanding. A sigh followed – knowing all too well the girl was as stubborn as they could get. Kagome was no more to blame for that trait than Inuyasha either.

Their daughter hadn’t yet grown accustomed to his change. They happened so few in between cycles that she often missed his transformation altogether. She’d sleep soundly while Inuyasha would anxiously guard their home, knowing all too well of the heightened risk, but assured slightly by a confident Kagome that she, too, was capable of defending their abode.

Moroha would not sleep that night. She was met with a stranger in her father’s favorite place. He wore her father’s robe. He even had the audacity to lay a casual hand on her mother – a certain move that would condemn him to the underworld should her father catch him.

“Yes, I am,” Inuyasha repeated, humored by her display.

“You’re not my father!”

“Of course, I am,” he chuckled.

“No, you’re not! You’re different!”

Inuyasha snorted. “Hey kid, look at a mirror. So are you,” he redirected with a straight finger. He was aiming at the mirror besides Kagome.

Moroha was so focused on the imposter that she heeded little attention to the fact her hair had changed, too. She bore the same shade of gold as he did; the striking white strands of hair highlighting the small sliver of demon than run through her veins; and her baby fangs that Kagome cooed over were on full display.

“You smell different!”

“I can barely smell you at all,” he made a motion to sniff. She scrunched her nose and crossed her arms.

“You don’t have ears!” She pointed to his head.

He scoffed. “Yes, I do. See?” He lifted his hair ever so slightly.

“Those are mommy’s ears!”

“You got some of your own,” Inuyasha encouraged. He reached out to gently pinch her own ears – the ones he usually bore – and grinned when awe overwhelmed her face. Her small hands replaced his – feeling the fur of her newfound ears and gasping upon the discovery.

“Mommy! I have ears!”

“Yes, you do,” Kagome coddled. She swaddled up her daughter and nuzzled into her cheek. “You look just like your dad.”

It always endeared her. She swore Moroha was her father’s daughter despite the lack of apparent coloring. Yet, as she glanced at her husband, she knew immediately that Moroha was a mere reflection of her father. As a human, the similarities were uncanny. How she didn’t pin it sooner was beyond her.

“For now,” Inuyasha corrected. He nodded curtly. “Wait until daybreak. You’ll look normal again.”

 _Normal._ He used the word so often to describe her. He was projecting his wish for her to be accepted into society. Sure, she was, within the village limits – but beyond that? He wasn’t naïve to think her oddities wouldn’t be noticed by keener senses. Humans would take heed of her aura, her pointed teeth, and wild streak. Demons could smell her a mile away.

One look was all it would take to confirm she was his and, despite the anxieties that came with raising her, he was elated to know no harm could come to Moroha. Not with him and Kagome around to ensure she’d grow up safe and strong and, most importantly, loved.

“I don’t want normal. I want big ears.”

Inuyasha sighed. She would say that now and cry her heart out when her beloved ears disappeared at daybreak, but as she’d grow older, she’d appreciate the subtlety of her demon heritage. Inuyasha couldn’t deny his. He couldn’t forget the torment that came with being alienated for his unusual eyes, his dog-like ears, and claws.

Kagome could coo over her baby fangs – and Inuyasha would be content to know his daughter was adored for just the way she is, beloved by a woman who had more heart to give than anyone he’d ever known – but Inuyasha also knew beyond the barrier of the village was a cruel world ready to admonish her for those very same features.

“What about the ones your mom makes you?” Inuyasha teased.

This was not the first nor the last time she’d be upset over her lack of ears. Kagome resolved her plight by fashioning a large bow to tie back her hair – a bow that purposely resembled the same pointed arches that mimicked her father’s natural assets.

“These are real!”

“And I bet you can hear a lot with them, too,” Inuyasha grinned.

“Yeah!”

“Yet you can’t tell your old man’s voice apart from an imposter? Hmm,” he played along. He reclined his head back, closing his eyes in contentment. “You’re breaking my heart, Moroha.”

“Sometimes, just like you, your dad changes, too. He can’t be a demon all the time,” Kagome assured. “Let him be human for one night. It’s very exhausting chasing demons all day and then having to chase you, too,” she laughed along.

Moroha scampered onto his lap, unafraid of his embrace – all too accustomed to his protectiveness when he carried her around in similar fashion. She peeked up, still bewildered by his new look. She tugged on his hair, palmed his cheek, and giggled brightly when he bent his face to nuzzle into the crown of her head.

“Are you still sure I’m not your dad?”

“Yeah,” she squealed. He found her weak spot – tickling her sides mercilessly.

“If you rile her up, you’re putting her to sleep yourself,” Kagome warned quietly. Yet, she couldn’t help but glow; she was always put at ease whenever she saw how affectionate he was with her – how gentle he was, too.

“Understood,” Inuyasha beamed.

“I think tonight is the only night you may actually be stronger than me,” he humored. His hands combed through her hair, puzzled by how odd it seemed in contrast to the darker strands he so often saw.

“Wait until she’s older,” Kagome relished. “Try to keep up with her then!”

“Let’s not think about her growing up so fast,” Inuyasha frowned, “let alone running out on your old man,” he added with warmth when the girl looked up with big eyes. “Promise me that, will you? You won’t grow up? That you won’t disappear on me in a blink of the eye?”

“Yeah!”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Inuyasha smiled. Moroha raised her small palm and compared it to his. “And promise me you’ll keep these sharp things to yourself, okay? I don’t want anyone losing an eye anytime soon.” He tapped her claws one-by-one.

“No!” She giggled.

“A real killer, aren’t you? A feral child, huh? Who’s raising you??”

“You!”

“Me? Nah. But I think your dad will be here tomorrow and he’ll set you straight! I don’t have claws or teeth or anything like you but your dad? He can be _really_ scary.”

“No!”

“No? He’s not scary? Well, aren’t you fearless?”

“Let’s not forget she has a mother, too,” Kagome harrumphed. “I’m not raising a feral child. I’m raising a girl with rules! Like bedtime!”

“No!”

Inuyasha laughed. “We have a rebel!”

“Rebels have rules, too, and you, sweetheart, have a really big one to follow.”

“No!”

“How about you sleep and when you wake up, you can your dad all about the stranger who slept over? How about that?”

“Mm.” She mocked deliberation and then flashed a smile. “Okay!”

“Alright, then,” Kagome decided. She plucked Moroha from her post on Inuyasha’s lap. She had a mat already prepared. “Would you like another story or are you all tuckered out from pestering your dad with questions?”

“Story!!”

“Alright then,” Inuyasha began. His hand hovered over her head, only to pat her crown, and tap her nose. “It’s your mom’s turn to tell a story.”

“What about the one with the butterfly?”


	3. KARMA IS A FEMALE-INU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another unwanted Suitor. Moroha seems to catch trouble even on the most ordinary days. 
> 
> (Wolf boy would be a better match.) 
> 
> Featuring meddlesome Setsuna, Hisui, and the OG gang,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kenji in this one - as I wrote it prior to my original Drabble; but I did brainstorm this piece while starting up my writing. Enjoy adult Moroha deal with another unwanted (minor) suitor; more emphasis on the craziness that is having meddlesome cousins, a crazy-protective dad, awkward mother, and all that fun stuff! 
> 
> (Still working on Kenji's reappearance!! Have faith! I really like the feedback and mutual love over our sweet, feral Moroha!)

Moroha found the dance between Setsuna and Hisui hilarious. Never one for romance, she enjoyed the awkwardness that surrounded the pair. The boy was much more in love in the half-demon than she was him. Inevitable heartbreak, Moroha predicted. She also relished in the red that overcame his face whenever she pointed it out. In front of her father, _his_ father – anyone, really! And he’d lash out with his weapon of choice – just too slow to make a contact; she was too swift.

So, karma had to repay the favor.

One errand. That’s all. A trip from one village to the other for mere supplies. Of course, her mother insisted she wear something less conspicuous. A frivolous kimono borrowed from Sango. And no teeth. Be polite – don’t say anything smart. That part was uttered by her hypocritical father – though his intentions meant well, too concerned his daughter would be harmed by people propelled by prejudice. Not that she couldn’t hold her own…

Which is why she didn’t mind picking a fight with a demon that she came across attacking a procession of men. They were no match for the gigantic beast but she came prepared with her sword, hidden well. Not even her father spied the piece as she slipped off. Nor would he have said something because better safe than sorry. Her mother would have opted for a bow. Thankfully, she gathered that, too, having tucked it away out of her father’s sight and grabbed it as she rounded the hut.

A rebel through and through. Seventeen going onto forever. She was invincible.

Her hair was done in a much more mature fashion – much to her chagrin as she had to set aside precious seconds to tie it back. Another man had fallen from his horse; another slain. She raised her bow and shot it straight – piercing armor made of bone. The beast howled and glared down at the surprisingly small woman.

“You!” It thrashed, attempting to grab her. Her reflexes were keener than its own, evading capture with a simple jump back. She wielded her preferred weapon, a sword of strength and stealth that matched her own.

It screamed as its wrist was sliced clean up. Screw her kimono – she doubted it was the first time the fabric had been spoiled with blood. Sango would know how to clean it out. She made another slice, aiming at its neck. Blood was rampant in the air but she did her best to ignore the stench.

For a demon so large, it offered little fight. She was disappointed to see it cut down so fast. She wanted something more. With a heavy sigh, she yielded her sword and secured her bow back in place.

“Not even a bounty,” she lamented as she walked pass. A corpse or two lay in her wake; nothing could be done for them. Her father would’ve pitied them but moved on. The living would attend to the carnage. She had another mission. Her mother would have a fit if she did not come by sundown with the desired herbs.

“Miss! Miss!”

She paused mid-step, glancing back with curiosity. A man of noble tier scrambled her way, traumatized by the slaughter yet having not a scratch on his body. He must’ve been important to be protected.

“Yeah?”

“Miss! I must know your name to express my deepest gratitude!”

“Uh…” she mustered. If she said her name, it could come back to bite her. Yet, what harm could it do?

“Moroha,” she decided to oblige him.

“Lady Moroha? I am indebted to you. You have demonstrated great skill and bravery in face of true terror. As a reward for saving my life from certain death, I’d be honored if you would accept my proposal of marriage.”

“What…?” she stammered.

“I am Nobleman Akio Inoue, the youngest child and only son of Chieftain-”

“Sorry, but no,” she rudely interrupted. So much for avoiding harm. She just insulted some high-and-might-nobleman. Would her father care? No. Would he hate the idea of having to deal with the aftermath of a man’s wounded pride? Of course. But he’d rather deal with that than send his daughter off to a stranger. “My father would not accept,” she attempted to ease the brunt of the blow.

“Whom is your father?” he inquired.

“Uh…”

Myoga had called him a Lord. And her mother a Lady. But she had always known them to be called nothing more than a half-demon and a priestess. Informally, Inuyasha and Kagome. She always called them Mom and Dad. Yet, her heritage may claim more rank above the nobleman’s if she took into consideration the demon hierarchy. She wouldn’t explain such to him since she scarcely understood it herself.

“None of your concern,” she eased. “Your expression of gratitude will suffice. Carry on,” she dismissed hastily. Her steps fastened and she swiftly escaped out of ear shot, though she heard him call her out plenty in her retreat.

She nearly forgot the experience altogether, grumbling to her father about the scolding she received from her mother upon returning home later than usual and bearing blood all over the borrowed clothes. He laughed, patted her hair, granted her his usual line of “could be worse” before walking off into the village where she was certain he sought to converse with Miroku over their latest job.

Or tease Hisui over his crush on Setsuna. Inuyasha found it humorous a slayer was enamored with Sesshomaru’s offspring. ‘ _Kid is suicidal_ ,’ her father would tease. Setsuna wasn’t as warm to Inuyasha as she was to Moroha – distrusting of the adult half-demon more so for his connection with her estranged father than anything else.

Talks of proposals were long forgotten until one unexpected visit from a nearby nobleman had Moroha hiding behind Kaede’s hut. Her mother was alarmed.

“I’ll be off!” she squeaked but her mother kept her cornered.

“Why are you so scared of being seen?” her mother questioned with crossed arms. “Shy is not a word I’d describe you as.”

“Uh…”

“Spit it out, Moroha!”

“I SAVED HIM FROM A DEMON AND HE PROPOSED TO ME AND I SAID NO!” Moroha breathed all at once. She was wide eyed and panicked, much like her mother who exhibited the same nervous expression.

“ _What?!_ ”

“I DIDN’T TELL DAD BECAUSE DAD WOULD – WELL, YOU KNOW HIM! SO, I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING AND I THOUGHT IT WOULDN’T BE A PROBLEM BECAUSE I’D NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN BUT THAT’S NOT THE CASE!”

“Moroha, one trip by yourself and we’ve slighted a noble family! I don’t know if your father would be proud of you or furious!”

“Just hide me! I was never here!!”

“Uh, oh,” Kagome winced.

“What?” Moroha whispered.

“He’s caught the village’s attention.”

“ _No, no, no, no_ ,” Moroha pleaded helplessly. She hid into her mother’s shoulder.

“I seek a fair maiden by the name of Moroha!” the man announced. “I was told she resides here!”

The demon’s ears twitched.

“Did he just…?” Setsuna asked, eyeing the stranger whose caravan arrived in their measly village.

“Fair? Is he talking about our Moroha?” Hisui chuckled. That earned a small grin from Setsuna.

“She must have hit him too hard on the head,” she replied. He laughed at her jab.

“She is cute… when she wants to be,” Shippo jabbed. “She’s a bit of a tomboy.” He spied an emerging figure from the nearby tree stepping onto the road. “Uh-oh…”

“What about her?” Inuyasha stepped forward. His voice was harsh and cautious.

“I desire to seek out her father,” he replied sternly. “I have business with him that requires immediate attention.”

“How so…” Inuyasha insisted, arms crossed and eyes set in a beady glare.

“It does not concern you, half-demon! Step aside!” the man cast with a strong arm to the left.

“It sure as hell does when it’s my daughter you’re talking about,” Inuyasha spat. His hand wavered over the sheath of his trusted sword.

“We don’t know a Moroha! He is confused!” Kagome intervened with lightning speed. She bowed incessantly. Inuyasha looked down with utter confusion.

“Priestess, you know this half-demon?”

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome snuck a small glare his way. “Don’t say anything!” she hissed.

“Okay…” he grumbled.

“We know a Moroha!” Hisui spoke out. He was the recipient of icy glares from both parents and child alike. Setsuna was unmoved.

“What business do you have with her?” her cousin pitched.

“I desire to speak with her father at once!”

“He’s right here – what do you have to say? Get on with it,” Inuyasha spat, baring his teeth.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome whispered, tugging him back by his arm to no avail.

“In no way could a half-demon like you reproduce such a fine creature as she,” the nobleman sneered.

“Thanks for the compliment but get on with it before I part you head from your body, idiot,” Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome paled. Moroha shrunk in the shadows.

“Perhaps I can intermediate,” Miroku intervened. He stepped between the two. “I can attest my friend, though foul tempered, is indeed the father of the woman you inquire about.”

“I agree with Inuyasha – what business do you have with her?” Sango joined. Her hand was purposely placed on her weapon, ready to draw.

“She is my betrothed!”

“No, I’m not!” Moroha shrieked as she emerged from her hiding place. “I said no!”

“You said your father would not approve,” Akio mused.

“I said no _and_ that he wouldn’t approve!” she raised her voice as an angry red overcame her features.

“Which I don’t!” Inuyasha joined.

“Get that through your thick skull! Move on!!” Moroha seconded.

“You are… partially demon,” Akio nodded. “That explains your strength and bravery. Nonetheless, I am indebted to you, and your heritage does not dissuade me from fulfilling my promise.”

“The hell you will! Hands off my daughter, you freak,” Inuyasha snarled, drawing his sword.

Setsuna chuckled. Hisui sputtered, doing his best to hide his amusement after a reprimanding look from his uncle, followed by his own parents who were worried by Inuyasha retaliating.

“This is one big misunderstanding,” Kagome waved off before retracting her daughter behind her.

“A priestess and a half-demon… such a peculiar union…”

“If you got something to say, pal, say it!”

“Inuyasha! **_Sit, boy!_ ”**

A thunderous thud followed, with her father planted on the road.

“ _Ow!!_ ”

Moroha stiffened, never so happy in her life to be free of such damning beads.

“Sorry, Dad!” She squeaked.

“Why do you disapprove of such a match? Surely, I’d elevate her station, and bestow our children with a better quality of life,” he made the mistake of justifying. “They would exhibit a lesser degree of demonic energy as she or yourself. We could disguise that properly.”

“CHILDREN?!” Both daughter-and-father cried incredulously.

Kagome sputtered. “Excuse me, she’s seventeen!”

“He’s surely digging his own grave,” Sango sighed.

“Perhaps it’s best we let her father do the honors,” Miroku agreed. He wasn’t naïve enough to think he’d react any differently where his twins were concerned. They stepped out of the way in tandem.

“This will be a slaughter,” Setsuna theorized.

“I am not a cow to be bred!” Moroha squawked. “I’ll kill you myself!”

“No one is killing anyone!” Kagome disagreed. She breathed nervously. “I’m sorry you came all this way… but marriage is not in the future for you two,” she attempted to mediate.

“Is she already spoken for?”

“No! She’s seventeen and under my care!” Inuyasha growled with a raised fist.

“Oh, so you already prepared a match with someone of your likeness,” Akio accused with narrowed us. “I disagree – it’d be a disservice for your daughter.”

“That’s not your call to make and she isn’t marrying anyone anytime soon! Not if I have any say in it!”

“Yeah! Marriage ain’t for me, buddy!” Moroha copied.

“I wouldn’t turn it down so soon if I were you,” Hisui humored. “This could be your one and only chance.”

Moroha steered towards him with raging eyes.

“No one asked you, Hisui!”

“Butt out, you! Miroku! Manage your son!”

“Now is not the time, son,” Miroku meekly said as he approached his offspring.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Setsuna joined.

“With me…?” Hisui prompted, hopeful she was aligning herself with him.

“This one or perhaps, if he’s still enamored, the wolf boy, too,” Setsuna added.

“Enough!” Inuyasha bellowed. He nearly drew out his sword had it not been for Kagome who stepped in front of him, guarding him.

“Would you decline nobility and comfortability?” Akio asked Moroha.

“I do! I’m staying right here! Time to go! Good-bye! See you never!”

“Manners,” Kagome warned.

“Screw manners,” Inuyasha cursed.

“So be it,” Akio dejected. He pulled the reigns of the steed, prompting the horse forward. He passed by the family of three as he did.

“No offense has been taken, I assure you,” he calmly said as his eyes set upon Moroha. “I bid you good fortune, Lady Moroha, and you, too… half-demon, priestess…”

Inuyasha was tense, hands fisted, alongside his daughter who bore teeth as he passed. A real feral child – however cute she may be in her mother’s eyes. Kagome waved awkwardly.

“You missed your chance to marry rich,” Hisui teased as he joined the threesome alongside his parents.

“You handled yourself pretty well given the circumstances,” Miroku chuckled.

“Moroha…” Inuyasha warned. She felt his eyes burn into her skull. She trembled.

“Mom can explain!!” She squealed, running away.

“Not a chance! Get back here!” Inuyasha gave chase.

“I wonder what your dad would do if someone tried to ask for your hand,” Hisui joked to Setsuna.

“Kill him, no doubt,” Setsuna answered promptly.

The color on his face drained.

“Maybe we should pick our battles,” Sango warned – enjoying the terror on her boy’s face as she, too, foresaw his crush teetering on delusional.


	4. PUPPY LOVE, PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KENJI BACK AND HE'S GOTTEN A LOT BOLDER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize it was as long as it was but hey - more the merrier!   
> The squad also gets together and adds some commentary. Enjoy the Drabble!

“Something is off about Moroha,” Towa noticed.

Moroha wasn’t usually as irritable as her grump of a father, Towa observed when she met the half-demon for the first time. Moroha was giddy and scheming and overall mischievous. Yet, as she accompanied her cousins and a meddlesome Hisui towards the mountains in search of a cursed item that was blamed a series of deaths, Moroha’s mood had significantly soured.

“I’m surprised your nose hasn’t caught on,” Setsuna remarked is disapproval.

“Caught on to what?” Towa squeaked.

“We’re in demon territory,” Hisui nodded.

“Wolf-demon territory. It reeks of them,” Setsuna crinkled her nose.

“Perhaps we will come across Kenji,” Hisui humorously grinned. “Isn’t that right, Moroha? Surely this is where he resides!”

“I’m surprised he has not intercepted us yet,” Setsuna dully commented.

“Who’s Kenji?” Towa inquired, not having heard the name before. The others had adopted a different degree of familiarity with this Kenji – especially Moroha who grew redder in the face with each tease.

“Stop saying his name! We might miss him!” She growled. “Hisui – another word and I’m knocking you out! I’m not afraid to drag you the rest of the way!”

“So violent,” Hisui chuckled.

Odd how strangers suddenly grew into almost-sibling-like-banter. Towa had learned his parents and Moroha’s parents were constant travel companions; close ones, too. Hisui was just a bit older than the girl and had he not forgotten her like they all had, would have been tightly knit. Those bonds rejoined seemingly overnight. Then again, Towa had been absent for quite some time…

“Who’s Kenji?” Towa asked much more quietly to her sister.

“A wolf demon who had taken to Moroha since children. I believe he is enamored with her.”

Moroha huffed and crossed her arms.

“What’s all this talk about romance? There’s nothing to it! I used to kick his butt all the time as kids! That’s all!”

“Didn’t he offer you a proposal?” Hisui mentioned.

Towa spun in surprise at the revelation. Moroha… was _proposed to?_

“He didn’t propose! He offered me a victory boar!”

“He was offering proof he could provide for you,” Hisui explained more so to the others than Moroha. She was deep in denial and would not change her mind; her cousins were much more amused by the backstory.

“He was too sappy,” Moroha gruffly followed. “I don’t need someone like that in my life. He’s no fun.”

“He was showing his affection,” Hisui hummed. “Perhaps you should appreciate his gentle side more. It is an admirable trait to display vulnerability in search of _love_ ….”

“SHUT UP!”

“Make me!”

“Start running!”

Hisui laughed along the way, not hesitating to take the head start. She was quick on his heel, slashing to no avail as he mastered the art of avoidance.

Setsuna was first to notice the scent approach, halting in her step. Towa bumped into her backside, stunning by the abrupt stop.

“What is it?”

“We have company,” Setsuna warned, clutching her weapon. She poised defensively but the gust of wind that followed ignored the sibling pair – chasing after the slayer and quarter-demon with frightening speed.

“Moroha! Hisui!” Towa cried.

Setsuna did not waver; she was giving chase – disgusted by the stench it left behind. The crinkle in her nose was tell tale sign.

Moroha screamed, startling Towa who was behind the others. She could scarcely see the commotion except for the debris the tunnel of wind picked up.

“Huh?” Hisui mumbled, having been tossed against a tree. Setsuna was fast to cover, shielding him while Moroha slid farther away on her feet to gather traction.

“What was that?” Moroha growled, glaring at their visitor.

“Is this human bothering you?” the stranger questioned genuinely. His greenish eyes narrowed onto Setsuna, confused as to why a half-demon would protect what appeared to be a slayer. She carried the same scent as Moroha – likened to a dog-demon. He had only come across two before – Moroha and her father. To identify another was not something he had expected.

Behind him, another charged. The white hair and strange colored eyes were a dead giveaway. The clothes were unusual but he did not heed the strange collage of fabric any attention.

“Yes! But I can handle him!” Moroha raised her fist in frustration. “Butt out of it!”

“If you wish,” he obliged skeptically. “Are you in good health?”

He gave her a look over, only infuriating her more.

“Yes,” she snarled, “unlike you once I get my hands on your neck!”

He grinned. “Spirited as always,” he boasted. “I missed you!”

“I barely thought of you!” Moroha lunged. He let her get a grip on his tunic and endured the shaking that inevitably came.

“Oh…” Towa grumbled, watching the scene unfold.

“He’s much taller than I expected,” Setsuna nodded.

“Why isn’t he running away?” Hisui asked, accepting Setsuna’s helping hand.

“He’s enjoying this,” Towa observed. “He thinks its funny.”

“Ugh, you stink,” Moroha cursed through clenched teeth. She peeled away, pinching her nose.

“You smell different,” he frowned. “I knew you were near. I didn’t think you’d be accompanied by your pack. It’s grown. Is your father near as well?”

“It’s just us,” Towa explained. She offered a friendly smile. “I’m Towa. This is my twin, Setsuna. Her father is our father’s younger brother. This is Hisui. He is a friend of ours from the same village.”

“Half-brother,” Setsuna corrected.

“Kin, nonetheless,” Kenji nodded. “You smell alike.”

“And you have to add your musk, too, don’t you?” Moroha seethed. “It’s bad enough I have to endure their teasing but now I have to deal with your presence, too? Some space would be nice!”

He ignored her and turned to the rest of the group.

“Perhaps I could join, to escort you safely through these mountains,” Kenji offered with the same amount of warmth. He turned back to Moroha with kind eyes. “These mountains aren’t as welcoming as they used to be. My presence will assure safe passage.”

“The faster, the better,” she grumbled. She stomped ahead, not sparing him a second look. He followed briskly and effortless, opting to remain at her side rather than behind. Any attempt to shove him away was thwarted and he persisted to keep pace.

“Isn’t your father the head of the wolf tribe?” Hisui inquired once the rest caught up. He only recalled what he collected from Inuyasha and his parents; that a mighty wolf-demon resided in these parts and should they mention the priestess Kagome (rather than Inuyasha), the leader would grant leniency.

The fury in Inuyasha’s eyes was not missed by the rest of the audience when Kagome teased about Moroha’s ‘young suitor’; a Kenji, the youngest of the heirs. Moroha’s face matched a similar red, glaring at their smitten mother.

“My mother and father control this realm,” Kenji nodded. “My brother is next in line. I will only succeed him if something should happen to my brother and his wife, as they lack heirs, but I do not wish that. I prefer the liberty that comes with my current position.”

The loving expression that overcame him was blatantly on display for all to see. They could also witness Moroha was the sole recipient, too.

Hisui choked back laughter.

“Why Moroha?” Towa asked quietly.

“I do not know,” Setsuna sighed. “I was not there. I know only of what I was told. They have a past.”

“They were playmates,” Hisui indulged Towa with his elbow.

“But Moroha…” Towa mused. Moroha was exciting and fearless; strong and reckless. She didn’t seem like the kind to attract a devoted suitor who is poised as her opposite. Kenji was friendly, sure, but he lacked the assertiveness and rough edge that encompassed the girl.

He would be better suited for a quieter personality like Setsuna; then again, Hisui was quite enamored with her sister and she barely gave him reciprocation.

“He’s pitiful but he is not my problem,” Setsuna declared.

Hisui grinned. “He’s Moroha’s.”

To which, upon hearing them, Moroha glared back with fangs in full display.

“He is quite handsome in his boyish charms,” Towa attempted to compliment.

Towa leapt out of the way when a rock of significant size was thrown backwards. She glared ahead, knowing Moroha was the cause.

“They sure seem cozy,” Hisui teased.

Towa did not need to turn to the direction he was referring to. She was already enamored with the unusual scene. Her sister was less impressed, having retired to her corner and occupying herself with examining her blade.

The pair which Hisui teased about was not far from them. Moroha was doing her damnedest to ignore Kenji’s attempt to pleasantly converse. Their shoulders were pressed against each other; opting for Moroha to lean sideways as he encroached into her bubble.

“He’s so besotted with her,” Towa observed, miffed.

“He stinks,” Setsuna spat. “I pity Moroha. She cannot escape the smell.”

“I don’t smell anything really,” Towa mumbled.

“You are fortunate,” Setsuna winced.

Moroha looked pained. Her nose was scrunched and her brows furrowed. Kenji was too close to comfort and she was going to deliver a punch any second, by the looks of it.

“I’m going to reek of you for the rest of this trip,” Moroha snarled.

“Perhaps that is not a bad thing,” Kenji perked. “My smell will conceal yours. You will be safer that way.”

“Until I go home and my father has a fit,” Moroha grumbled bitterly.

“I am looking out for your well-being,” Kenji assured confidently. “You have grown in strength but you still are suspectable to attack.”

“Not really,” she insisted. “I can handle my own but I still have Setsuna, Hisui, and Towa can be reliable, too.”

“And me,” he grinned.

“As if! You could never beat me! And we were kids!”

“Perhaps I let you win,” Kenji shrugged.

“How dare you!?” She stood up angrily. “That’s the lowest thing I ever heard of!”

“You don’t like it when you beat me?”

“I want to beat you fair and square!”

He frowned. “I don’t want to fight you. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

“Why are you so weak??”

“I am not weak,” he said calmly. “I just prefer other pursuits. We are beyond childish games, are we not?”

“No, we’re not kids, but I can still beat you up!”

“And what would that accomplish?”

“Nothing, I guess, except bragging rights…” She fell into an uncomfortable silence. She looked away, avoiding his inquisitive eyes.

“Moroha, I could care less about ‘ _bragging rights’_ ,” he interjected. She could sense irritation between his words. “I’d like to think I’ve grown past that. We were kids.”

“What else is there then? It’s not like we’re friends,” she remarked. She rolled her eyes and cast a glare his eyes. “My father’s made sure of that.”

“Our father’s insist we be separated but I could care less about being chastised and I know you scarcely heed your father’s warnings. We are alike in that way.”

“What is that supposed to me??” She demanded, getting into his face.

A calm overwhelmed him. As if content with her sudden obtrusion.

“Why is it that you can’t stand my ‘stench’ but do not hesitate to get in my face? Surely, your nose isn’t that bothered,” he challenged.

“Ah? Don’t think anything of it!” She growled, returning to her bubble.

“We are free spirits bound only by our own whims,” he explained. “I am not bound to strict rules due to the rank of which I was born; you are your father’s only child and yet are encouraged to explore the world with reckless abandon. With such conditions, you’d think you’d come to terms with the freedoms given.”

“You talk too much,” she argued.

“If it’s any consolation, I do not mind your scent. It’s refreshing.”

“And yet you still try to extinguish it with your own,” she harrumphed.

“You are terribly dense,” he shook his head.

“What is that supposed to me? If you like me so much, why do you always insult me?”

“And do you not realize I carry your scent, too, whenever we cross? How eagerly I let you abuse me even though I have done nothing to warrant such punishment?”

“Because you don’t fight back!”

“I don’t want to fight!”

“We’re supposed to fight!”

“Says who?”

“ _Says…! Says everyone!_ We’re not supposed to be friends and be civil! The only reason we met is because your dad was sweet on my mom! He can barely stand my dad and the feeling is mutual!”

“So, you would rather follow the grain in that respect but damn everything else that may come along?”

“Now you want to argue with me…? Really, Kenji? What’s the matter with you?? You don’t want to fight and guess what? That’s exactly what you’re doing!” 

“It appears that’s the only way to get through to you! Why do you really hate me??”

“Because you’re not fun! What else is there to do? We don’t have any common ground!”

“Sure, we do! You’re just too busy attacking me to realize there are other things we can do together!”

“Why would I want to do that??”

“We’re not kids anymore, Moroha! The only thing tradition dictates is for us to kill each other but we’re not doing that! And damn tradition! You’re the living proof of that! Your father and mother defied all logic and created you!”

“As if you could kill me!”

“Is that what you really want??”

“I don’t want to be chummy with you either!”

“Why? Give me one reason why I’m so detestable!”

“You… You…. You stink!”

He sighed heavily and pinched his nose.

“You do, too, but I don’t mind it because I’d rather sit with you anyways.”

“Why, if I stink so much??” She demanded, growling.

“They are really going at it,” Hisui commented. His voice was muted by the argument.

Setsuna looked on with intrigue.

“He really likes her and she doesn’t see it,” Towa pouted.

“He has to figure out another way to get her attention,” Setsuna prescribed. “She cares not for his gentleness.” 

“I think this is one of the few times we actually talked,” Kenji noted with astonishment.

“Talk? Talk?! We’re arguing, idiot. This isn’t a casual conversation!” Moroha decline.

“You’re quite combative,” he remarked with a pleasant grin.

“No shit!” she pushed through her teeth.

“I suppose I can go about this another way,” he theorized.

“Go about what in what way,” she demanded, miffed by his sudden change of attitude.

“I’m not getting anywhere with you by flattery but somehow, I managed to make more distance opposing you,” he mused. “Tell me, what is it that you desire in a partner?”

“Someone who can hold their own!” She replied, not realizing his connection of ‘partner’ conflicted with her own interpretation

“Someone isn’t afraid of toil,” he replied.

“Someone who doesn’t hold back!”

“Someone who stands their ground…” He mused more so to himself.

She stood up, ready to vacate the conversation altogether. He thought too slow. She wasn’t going to waste more time explaining it to him.

“Someone who doesn’t run away, right?” He challenged, seeing her step away.

“I never run away!” She defied, taking the bait. She spun back on her heel to confront him.

“Prove it,” he announced as he, too, stood up. “Show your bravery on my playing field. You have demonstrated plenty of times you aren’t afraid to come after me. Do the same now.”

“You aren’t moving!”

“Exactly. If you aren’t afraid and you don’t hold back, then kiss me.”

“WHAT!?!?”

Setsuna’s head perked while the others screeched the same utterance at their mortified counterpart.

“You are out of your mind! Why would I kiss you?? I despise you!”

“You aren’t holding back, are you? Don’t tell me you’re afraid now…”

He was smirking. She was steaming.

_Clever bastard_ , she thought. He was calling her on her bluff.

“I don’t want to kiss you!” She objected. “I’d rather fight you!”

“Seems like you’re avoiding me,” he hummed. “Cowardice doesn’t suit you.”

“Neither does kissing you either!” She shrilled.

“I guess I win. The great Moroha has retreated from a challenge.” He baited with a sigh. He sat down, propping his chin with his palm. “Who’d have thought?”

“You’re juvenile!”

“You’re also cowardly,” he remarked dully.

“I am not!”

“I have not seen evidence to prove otherwise. I gave you a challenge; you refused to partake.”

“Because it’s dumb!”

“You still declined.”

“Why I ought to…!”

“Think she’ll take the bait?” Hisui inquired the rest.

“Moroha is too dumb not too,” Setsuna harrumphed.

Towa frowned. “That’s not nice.”

“It’s clever how he went about it,” Hisui mused with a grin.

“Only an idiot would consider that path,” Setsuna warned.

Hisui frowned, realizing his options were limited with his crush.

“Two idiots siting on a log,” Towa tuned, “A-R-G-U -I-N-G.”

“One kiss and you win; isn’t that what you prize best?”

She turned an interesting hue of red and bit back a shrill.

“You have to fight me for it,” she challenged back, turning the tables. His head perked. “If you manage to ground me, then I suppose you’re entitled to such a measly prize, but I’m not going to fall for a childish dare!”

_Work for it._ His father’s words rang true.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Just like old times,” she declared in the clearing. The others had moved to watch from the safety of the trees, prying onto such a calamitous moment.

His expression was stern, focused, and much difference than how she expected of him.

Surely, he was older, stronger, with plenty of training under her pelt. She discarded her weaponry and narrowed her eyes. They were just using the basic tools – the claws and strength nature bestowed them.

“I’ll beat you this time just like all the others,” she boasted.

She was airborne in a second, struggling to find ground after he had kicked her backwards. It was more forceful than she anticipated; he was holding back.

“I KNEW YOU WERE HOLDING BACK! WHAT THE HELL KENJI!?”

She weaved out of his strike zone and kicked him in return, sending him onto the ground with a painful thud.

He was back on his feet in no time, determined to gain the upper hand. He lunged; she jumped out of the way. He kicked the ground from under her feet when she landed; she rolled out before he could pin her down.

“ALL THIS TIME – YOU JERK!”

She fell onto the grassy ground, held down by a certain weight that no down belonged to a wolf-demon who had leapt atop her. She thrashed and bucked. He kept a firm grip on her wrists and sat atop her, just as she had when they were children. With her chin buried into the soft ground and her back incapacitated by his weight, all she could do was growl and glare. His knees kept her locked in place.

She wanted something more theatrical than just a simple, nostalgic wrestling session. She was livid knowing Kenji was capable of putting up a fight the whole time.

“You relent yet?” he asked casually.

“No!” she tried to buck him off. “Ugh! You’re too heavy!”

“You’re a lot of talk,” he teased. “Also, I won.”

Her cheeks grew hot and she bellowed a curse that startled nearby birds from their perches.

Hisui cackled from a distance; Towa blushed brightly; and Setsuna sighed in disapproval.

“How come he hasn’t asked for his prize yet?” Towa asked curiously. Daybreak had breached and while Kenji was attached to her hip, neither had shared any form of affection.

They were finishing their stretch of road in the mountains; soon they’d depart.

“He’s waiting for something,” Hisui hummed, uninterested.

“I am impressed; he managed to hold her down with strength alone. She relied on speed too much; he forewent gentleness just to adopt a brute advantage,” Setsuna observed. “Moroha is embarrassed.”

“He immobilized her, nothing more,” Hisui added with a cackle. “She’s going to never live this one down.”

“Perhaps it’s best we keep it to ourselves. She relies too much on self-preservation for her father to hear about this qualm.”

“Being bested or having to kiss her mortal enemy?” Hisui asked in wake of Setsuna’s comment.

“Both,” Towa agreed. “Maybe the whole… having to… you know…” she whispered.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough with you,” Kenji said in passing.

“Don’t apologize!” She demanded in unrivaled anger. “You beat me fair and square! Took you long enough! Don’t take it back now!”

“You are strong but you are still smaller than me,” he said with a soft sigh.

“Size has nothing to do with this!”

“You are both partially demon, and a dog-demon no less, with a frame of a woman,” he noted. “I am of superior size and bloodline.”

“NO, YOU ARE NOT!”

“Perhaps. That does sound like something my father and brother would say,” he meekly returned. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. She noted his hair was slightly longer than she remembered. “That was rude. I’m sorry.”

“You’re barely forgiven. _Hey!_ Can we get this thing over and done with? I’m tired of the suspense. Just kiss me and move on. I don’t like it hanging over my head!”

Both paused in step. She was adamant in her request, eyes firm and jaw locked. He was almost shy about the whole debacle.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to back down now! You won it fair and square!”

“I just wanted to prove a point…” he mumbled.

“You proved it! Now finish it, so I can put it behind me!”

“Oh… you sure…?”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS??”

She took hold of both his cheeks with such force, his head would likely pop. With one sudden move, and crinkling her nose with utter disgust, mushed their lips together.

His arms flailed and dropped in a matter of moment’s. She held still as she bit back bile. His smell of overpowering and he tasted foul – but damnit, she’d win this, even if technically _he_ did.

Towa’s own flailing was suppressed by her mortified sister’s. Hisui was gawking the entire time, not believing a second of it – even though the moment barely surpassed ten.

_She was kissing him. She was kissing him. She was kissing him. She was kissing him. She was – not anymore._

“What…?”

“Yuck!! That was gross! Ugh! What did you eat?? A skunk??” She cried. The stench was embedded in her nose and she could not shake it free.

“Uh…”

He shook his head.

“Never again!” She pointed at his face.

He shook his head once more.

“No way! No! We are not doing this ever again! Are you out of your mind? No! How could you have enjoyed that??”

“You touched me…” he felt his warm cheek.

“Knock it off, you creep!” She punched his arm. “You are so weird!”

His face contorted in a pained expression.

“And if my father hears about this, you’re dead! I’ll kill you myself before he does!”

He nodded along accordingly.

“You, too! No one says a word!!” She ordered the others. Her face was red and her eyes were fiery.

“Oh…” Towa murmured in disappointment. “I thought it’d be a little more romantic than that… she really didn’t like it…?”

“Who would?” Setsuna gagged in disgust.

Moroha wiped her mouth with her arm, choking and coughing for effect.

“MORAHA AND KENJI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N- _OW!!”_

Hisui nursed the bump on his head as Setsuna and Moroha hovered with raised fists.

“First comes love, second comes marriage,” Towa joined along. She was chased by Moroha as she sang.

“Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!” Hisui gloated, steering Moroha away.

Setsuna groaned, throwing her head back as her group of ‘mighty’ persons disintegrated into actual children.

He was thumped hard over the head with a fist.

“Ow! What’s the bright idea!” he demanded, turning to Kenji with enraged eyes.

“Moroha had enough teasing,” Kenji defended. “She’s been embarrassed enough.”

Moroha growled. “I don’t need you defending me!” She raised at her wolfish companion. “And I don’t need you beating him up! That’s my job!”

Kenji merely nodded, beginning to depart from the group.

“Until later, Moroha!” He bid with a wave.

“Until never!” She screeched back to him.


	5. PUPPY LOVE 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids aren't really kids no more.   
> Lots of mischief at play  
> and maybe some flirting... maybe...   
> Some innuendos may come into play towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got bored??   
> (Actually, low key, I wanted to explain why Kenji seems more evolved than his wolfish buddies in the mountains, and the backstory grew into something else. 15pp of just gibberish.)

Kenji was always described as something different. Born the runt, he was bestowed only health and nothing else. His older brother would inherit the line of leadership, and with it, all the power and responsibilities that the role required. Kenji was just the spare heir; the undermined pup who was too small for anyone to take seriously.

He didn’t envy his brother. His brother was given strict rules to follow; a pre-destined path that he could not stray from.

Kenji wasn’t bound to such limitations. He was allowed to wander and as he got older, the longer he ventured out. Days turned to weeks, and sometimes weeks turned to months. It’s not like he was needed – he was the odd pup who didn’t seem to excel in all the necessary skills his tribe desired.

He preferred to be more diplomatic in pursuits. His father and brother opted for more vulgar meals – violence, intimidation, you name it. He knew there were better ways to go about it. While they gripped tradition as if their survival relied on it, he broke away from the mold.

He considered himself a lone wolf. He relished in it. He could savor new smells, new sights, new society – anything new! It was a refreshing change from the same, isolated mountain range his family prized.

In his quest for change, he learned so much. Even if it labelled him funny or different from his pack, he didn’t mind talking the way he did – the way he learned from monks, from farmers, statesman. He could converse freely and opening without exchanged threats – a talent his brother refused to indulge.

He didn’t like violence. He could hold his own but the implication of having to rely on bloody measures didn’t bode well with him. Actions had consequences and consequences usually meant prolonged conflict. He didn’t think it wise to spend his time minding troublesome affairs that could be avoided.

His mother deemed him the peacekeeper, the greeter of good will. She was the only one who seemed to value his different perspective. His father chastised him for defying the old ways; his brother followed suit.

Enter Moroha. The pup from Father’s rival. The girl who seemed to crave blood and bruises just as much as his kin and yet, if it weren’t for her dog-demon heritage, would have been accepted into their pack without hesitation. However, because of her parentage, she was just as ostracized as he.

Ironic how they got along so well as kids. She never discriminated against him for his size. She didn’t see him any differently or bully him to the same vicious degree as his brother or father. She was just happy to tussle with him. Two blissful kids romping to their hearts content without the worry of deeper implications.

But kids grow up. And sometimes feelings evolve, he discovered. His childhood infatuation with the girl persisted, molding itself into something beyond just romanticization. He knew she wasn’t just a girl with a bite – well, yes, she was, but she was more than that.

She was fierce and independent. She wouldn’t meet the standards of a typical mate – not in his tribe. They were… _old fashioned_. Moroha, however, was brought up with adventure and gifted with wit. She couldn’t be cooped up in some backwater cove and told to merely stand around to defend the post or bear a litter of little ones in between battles.

He couldn’t imagine such a fate befall that spitfire of a woman.

She was a woman now, he mused. They both achieved adulthood now. She surpassed twenty and he was only two years her senior. Barely a dent of difference. However, they matured in more ways than one. In mind, in body, and in soul.

From wild children to temperamental teens to now adolescents on a quest for a place and for a purpose…

“Hey, get out of your head, would you?”

“Huh?”

“You’re not going to go on philosopher on me, are you? It’s weird,” Moroha barked.

She noticed his change, too. Not just the fact he was taller, stronger – a given considering their inherit nature – but also how he spoke apart from his kin. He tried to set himself apart as much as a could from them.

“You don’t like deep conversations?” He teased.

They were once again in enclosed spaces. He had come across her during his venture out west. She and her cousins sought out a demon and, in the meantime, were invited to a Lord’s generous lodgings. A trap, no doubt. They could all suspect the purpose behind his invitation – the stench permeated throughout the walls.

They were seated in the banquet hall, bestowed a large helping of food. Setsuna and Towa were arranged across them; Hisui was investigating the garden, theorizing the native flower might be involved. The greater the quantity, the easier to cast a larger net.

They feigned a sip of the tea.

“It smells potent,” Moroha said while disguising her disgust with a wince.

He didn’t need to bring it up to his nose to confirm her statement. Regardless, to keep appearance, he mimicked her gesture. He nodded along, assuring her he thought the same.

Setsuna didn’t make a move for hers. She swiped Towa’s hand down when she made the mistake of taking up the offer.

“ _Spit it out,”_ Setsuna growled under her breath. Her twin complied, sputtering into a napkin.

Moroha huffed, rather than dignify his teasing with another remark.

He was tempted to tease the iconic red bow of which she refused to outgrow. She still had a youthful presence despite the lessons she had learned throughout the years. She disguised herself with a kimono of similar color, adding an unfamiliar feminine element that Kenji could appreciate. Not just for the eyes but for the fact her intentions met their mark: few would consider her as a difficult opponent, more concerned for her battle-ready slayer-cousin who did not bother to hide her half-demon energy.

Still, she was quite cute. Even if he knew admitted such aloud would grant him nothing more than a sore bump on his head.

He bit back a chuckle recalling how she used her charms to beguile a local shop keeper to discount a bag of edible goods. She could be convincing with her wiles if she tried. It was not jealousy that surged through him when she did; it was amusement. A mere human did not sway her eyes. Food, however, could make her look twice, and _only_ food.

He opted to remain close to her, nonetheless. His demon energy would shroud hers. That’s why he insisted sitting beside her, even if she resented it – or resented him. No, they had grown beyond that. She didn’t detest him as much as she used to. His companionship had grown on her. Though they hadn’t evolved beyond jests or casual exchanges, he hoped the sign of progression could lead to more. 

“If you want the rest of my pork,” she began to mumble, “forget about it.”

“I’m not interested in eating,” he assured politely.

“Huh? Really? You said you were starving,” she remarked curiously.

“I’m not going to steal from you,” he insisted.

“So honorable,” she griped sarcastically.

“I try,” he grinned.

“Quit flirting, you two,” Hisui hissed from behind. His face peered through the crack of the sliding door, out of sight from the hosts.

“We’re not flirting!” Moroha growled, peeking over her shoulder. Upon not hearing Kenji agree the sentiment alongside her, she turned her fiery eyes his direction. “ _We’re not flirting! Kenji_!” She demanded.

He offered a cheeky smile.

“I found the flower!” Hisui consulted. He raised it up as proof. “They have an abundance of it in the garden. Did you drink the tea?”

“Of course not!” Moroha grimaced. “It smells terrible.”

Kenji nodded along. “It does smell strong.”

“I suppose we should retire for the night!” the host announced.

“What timing,” Hisui grumbled. “We’ll group up later. They’ll try to separate us.”

“I have an idea,” Kenji nodded. “Suppose they can’t separate newlyweds, correct?”

“Not really… why?” Hisui inquired, confused by the suggestion.

Moroha was quick to catch on and glared searing holes into Kenji’s skull. She was fuming; face matched the color of her garb.

“You and Setsuna should remain together. They would not think differently,” Kenji said.

Setsuna looked up, astonished. Hisui felt warm in the face. Towa gaped, amused by the sudden change in direction. Moroha, on the other hand, switch expressions in a snap. She grinned broadly as she basked in Hisui’s embarrassment.

“Oh Kenji, there are days I hate you, but today is not one of them,” she gleamed, hugging his arm. “What a wonderful idea!”

His arm felt numb. He didn’t know how to respond. He just liked the feeling of her leaning against him, touching him without an ounce of disgust marring her features.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you,” Setsuna growled.

“Oh Setsuna, I believe _your husband_ is in the garden. You should make most of it, perhaps a romantic stroll before sundown?” Moroha baited.

The glare she received suggested Moroha’s days were numbered if Setsuna had any say.

Hisui took his cue – or perhaps evaded further mortification on behest of his traitorous friends – and left the vicinity, returning to the garden from which he came.

“What about me?” Towa squeaked.

“Room with me!” Moroha gloated. “Just like old time’s sake. Kenji can fend for himself!”

“He can sneak into our room when they blow the lights out,” Towa offered. “We really shouldn’t separate.”

“How scandalous,” Kenji humored.

“Someone’s got a sense of humor,” Moroha snorted.

“One of my few redeeming qualities,” he played along. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time I played the lone wolf.”

“Moroha…” Towa warned.

“Fine,” she reluctantly agreed.

“Why can’t _you_ play the happy couple? You sure scheme like it,” Setsuna snarled under her breath as she passed by on her way out.

“Our kind don’t mix!” Moroha shrilled. A hand covered her mouth, silencing her before their host to overheard. The same hand was attached to an unmoved culprit. Kenji shrugged.

“I had no idea they were together in that way,” the host remarked. How convenient he barely heard their conversation except for the part of which Setsuna was going to retrieve her husband from the gardens.

He turned to the remaining three. “Should I rearrange your lodgings as well?”

“Technically, these two are bound by a different law of marriage,” Towa improvised. Setsuna would be proud of her scheming sister, enacting vengeance on her behalf.

“We’re not married!” Moroha interjected.

“Yet!” Towa raised a finger. “They carry different customs in the mountains.” 

“Our kind are not fond of… distance…?” Kenji stammered, unsure how to play along.

“Shut up!” Moroha hissed, teeth close to his throat. He paled.

“They can be a bit anxious when separated,” Towa pinched their cheeks. “After all, they’ve been betrothed since childhood. So, if you could be considerate enough to lodge these two as per tradition…”

“I suppose…” the host nodded.

Moroha quivered and Towa took her leave before Moroha could bash in both their heads.

“Why’d you play along with that??” Moroha demanded. Kenji was already rising, escorting her out.

“I doubt word will reach your father of such indiscretions,” Kenji humored. “He’ll appreciate I was keeping an eye on you.”

“My father trusts me to take care of myself. If you haven’t noticed, he kind of hates you!” She snarled.

“He’ll hate me more if I leave you vulnerable,” Kenji insisted.

In fact, he would’ve disagreed with Moroha’s assessment that Inuyasha hated him. In the few time he ventured to the simple, quaint village which Moroha’s scent was strongest, he was greeted by her curious father. Inuyasha’s nose was the strongest in the family, anticipating his visit by a strong gust that preceded him.

_“You alone, kid?”_

_“Yes…?”_

_“Don’t look so skittish,” the elder huffed. “Stay clear of the house. I don’t need it smelling like you. If you want to pester Moroha, she’s by the stream picking herbs with Kagome. Go bother them. Leave me out of it.”_

_“Yes, of course,” Kenji agreed eagerly. He nearly ran past him before being tugged back by the collar of his tunic. Inuyasha’s claws dug deep into the pelt._

_“I’m staying out of it but one word my daughter and I’m mincing you into soup – got it?”_

_“Yes!” He squeaked._

_“Also – thanks for saving her from that thing back by the bend. I know manners aren’t her thing – that’s on me, apparently; I can only teach her so much and the rest goes out of the other ear – but I appreciate you looking after her. Now go before I change my mind.”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Ugh!” He heard Inuyasha gruffly member behind him_

They bypassed the now vacant gardens, having caught the scent of Setsuna and Hisui who must have dispatched to safety. He stroll began to slow, admiring the colors. The white and pink hues would complement Moroha well, he mused.

“You’ve gotten bold,” she scrunched her nose. “What’s gotten into you??”

“I could not care less what is thought of me,” he explained.

“Even from me?” she prompted.

“You’re different,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a nervous tick he could never rid himself of; it came back with a vengeance whenever she was near.

“ _Ha!_ ” Moroha harrumphed. “Wait – why?” she inquired. She seemed genuine. Miffed, even.

“I like you.”

“As you say…” she grumbled, even more confused. “Why? I’m not nice to you.”

“Exactly,” he smiled. _You don’t treat me any differently than anyone else. Not as the spare heir. Not as the runt. Nothing that dictates my station. You treat me… without prejudice_. “It’s hard to explain but I appreciate your honesty, Moroha. Never lose it.” 

“You’re being sappy again,” she groaned.

BREAK

“I don’t think we ever slept together,” Kenji mused.

“NO SHIT!” Moroha shot out from her mat.

“Not that like that,” he chuckled. “I mean,” he began as he rested his head on his palms, “as kids, we never had sleep overs. This is our first,” he teased.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Towa swooned.

“Technically, we’re not even sleeping,” she scoffed. “We’re waiting to group up with the _honeymooners,_ ” she laughed towards the end – still amused by their aghast expressions from earlier.

Towa didn’t feel like the third wheel – not yet. She had her corner, far from the door. The other far corner was occupied by Moroha, hand ready on her blade. Kenji was closest to the door, still very much alert, and unarmed with traditional weapons – but sheathing his claws in preparation.

His demon energy was strong enough for Towa to register.

“How do your marriage customs work anyways?” Towa asked. “I kind of made them up…”

“Obviously,” he snorted. He didn’t mean harm or offense. Towa could recognize that. “Usually, someone like me is bound to be betrothed. It’s a diplomatic thing. Had I been born to a lesser ranking,” he said with a shrug, “the courtship would have gone differently. My father arranged my brother-and-sister-in-law since they were teens. I was a second thought as the second born.”

“Isn’t it different because your dad and your mom tied the whole regional tribes together?” Moroha mused.

“True,” he smiled, appreciating how knowledgeable she was. “We were given the advantage of having the pick of the litter, so to speak. I don’t agree with the phrasing but I can’t think of an alternative.”

“None taken,” Towa forgave. “So, you could still be betrothed though, right?”

“I suppose but,” Kenji offered a small smile, “he’s been kind enough to give me time.”

“Or you’re just too stubborn,” Moroha offered.

She read in between the lines better than her counterparts. She’d also known him longer than the others. She knew how difficult he could be if pushed into something he didn’t like. He’d dig his heels in and avoid the subject, or person, or whatever it was altogether.

“With my sister-in-law expecting her first, I’m no longer a concern. I’m third in line now. Who I chose to marry is basically up to me,” he winked at Moroha as he said that, “just as long it doesn’t mean disaster for my family.” He chuckled towards the end.

Towa blinked – did he just openly flirt with Moroha? More so than usual?? That was bold of him.

“Your dad hates me and mine hates yours,” Moroha countered.

“Ah, but I think I’ve grown and him, and he isn’t so bad,” Kenji shrugged.

Moroha’s face fell. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate you said that.” She deadpanned, unimpressed.

“And forget what my dad thinks – even if he doesn’t admit it, he likes you over your dad any day,” he laughed.

“Maybe but I doubt he’ll welcome me with open arms,” she said as she raised her head up haughtily.

“You dad doesn’t openly threaten me anymore,” he grinned. “I made progress. I learned his secret. _He’s a big softie_ ,” he teased, leaning in with a grin.

“TAKE THAT BACK!” she squeaked, daring the laugh. She hunched over, clutching her stomach. He was surprised she didn’t react defensively.

Towa stifled a giggle.

“Inuyasha?” Towa repeated doubtfully.

“ _SOFT??”_

“Only your mom can get away with that,” Towa snorted.

“I don’t even call him soft,” Moroha added matter-of-factly, “and you can call my mom ‘aunt’, right?” she directed at Towa. “We’re cousins – literally.”

“I barely know her,” Towa admitted meekly.

“True but that’s because Setsuna insists you stay with her rather than me. I wonder why…” she mused . She turned to Kenji. “For your sake, I won’t tell my father you said that. He’ll be obligated to prove you wrong.”

“So, you care about my well-being after all,” he theorized with a smirk.

“I just don’t want to cause _a scandal_ ,” she harrumphed, playing on earlier words. “Your dad will then have to avenge you and that’s a whole different story. What happened to being diplomatic??” she remarked. 

“Still working on it,” he said with a cheeky smile.

“What if you did get engaged? With Moroha?” Towa teased.

“I may steer away from the traditions of my tribe but I like to honor tradition, nonetheless. For that to happen, I’d have to get her father’s approval,” Kenji shrugged.

“Towa, shut up!” Moroha growled.

“How about you? What if you got engaged?” he directed at the quarter-demon.

“What about it?” She objected. “It’s not going to happen!”

“Why not? You’re attractive; you’re intelligent; and you have quite the skillset. Any man would be fortunate enough to call you his partner.”

“Wife,” Towa interjected.

“Equal,” Kenji corrected with an edge. “Wife makes it sound… domestic, and Moroha is anything but.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I could be a good wife!” Moroha defended. “My mother balances the job pretty well!”

Her mother was everything she aspired to be. Brave and courageous; spirited and loyal; loving and genuine. She could understand a thousand percent why her father was so enamored with her, why he would cave so easily to her whim. _Fools in love_ – but they were her fools in love. She was blessed to have them as parents. Their daily chaos was what she lived for.

“You haven’t cleaned a day in your life,” Towa contradicted.

“Cleaning has nothing to do with being a wife!” Moroha defied.

“I don’t think I would mind,” Kenji smiled. “I don’t want someone to look after the home. I want a companion. Moroha would agree. I don’t think domestic life would agree with her. She needs new sights and smells.”

Towa was inclined to agree the nomadic life was better suited for the restless spirit she considered her cousin.

“So, no white dress for you in the future?” Towa counseled.

“What’s white got to do with anything?” Moroha rejected. “I don’t mind some fancy affair. I love a party. My dad would hate the bill and Sango would hate Miroku’s short attention span – but I’d love it! Imagine my mother crying – she would! ‘ _My baby! My girl is growing up!!_ ’” She mocked her mother’s romanticism, clapping her hands enthusiastically as her voice climbed in pitch. “And Shippo would eat all the food and my father would chase him around for eating his worth of the bill; I wonder if your dad would accompany Rin,” Moroha posed to Towa in genuine curiosity. She gasp, humored. “Oh, Dad would be out of his mind if he did! They never attend the same family functions!! But maybe for Rin… she’d love a good party, too! The colors and the lanterns and dancing… hmm,” she smiled blissfully. “That’d be fun.”

“You’d get married… solely for the party?” Towa admonished.

“And the gifts,” she gleamed.

“The feast, too?” Kenji chuckled.

“Pork, beef, chicken, fish, deer – you name the game, I want it roasted and lathered with everything you can whip up!” She salivated at the thought. “I want to get married now!”

Both Kenji and Towa paled.

“Just name the sad excuse for a groom who’s willing to go along for the ride,” Towa teased. She instinctively turned to Kenji, humored by the idea of his large family attending the fiasco Moroha desired. Hungry wolves and dogs alike munching on a banquet of game, Moroha at the midst of it all; sounds more like a country affair than a fancy wedding.

Perhaps she was his match and he was hers. Ironically enough, Towa could envision he would be the more disciplined of the two. _Lady_ Moroha did not live up to her title, she thought humorously.

“That’s just the hunger talking,” Kenji sniffed. “Though… What color would you wear?”

“Yellow, or blue,” Towa mused.

“Pink,” Kenji suggested.

“Mom said she’d like to see me wear green more often, not sure why, but – oh, never mind – **purple** ,” Moroha teased with a devious grin, catching Setsuna’s disapproving expression gaze upon the bunch.

They all bounced to their feet, battle ready. However, Moroha sauntered past the pair with a mischievous grin. Kenji was ready with his claws outs, eyes scanning for danger – blissfully ignorant of Setsuna’s murderous eyes cast in their direction – scheming her revenge on the pair for their childish gist from earlier as a second thought.

“Hey there, smelled you coming a mile away! By the way, we need a party! You’d look good in purple, don’t you think, Hisui?” Moroha added as she passed the blushing boy. “She’d be a vision – _ahh!_ Don’t attack _me_ , Setsuna! We have bigger fish to fry!”

Kenji was swiped Moroha out of the way before the blade could snag her fabric, shielding her with his body once the team regrouped.

“Later,” he happily encouraged the seething half-demon. “Now, we have bigger demons to kill.”

“Don’t urge her!“ Moroha shrilled and then ducked behind him when Setsuna aimed a punch her way. He ducked with ease, with Moroha following his lead. He tried not to think much about her hands gripping his waist nor how they guided him away from her terrifying cousin; he didn’t mind it at all.

_Progress,_ he thought content. _This was progress_.

BREAK

“We’re quite the team,” Kenji remarked brightly.

Moroha played offense – distracting the demon. An excellent scout. Setsuna winged the left, disarming.

“Not so sure about that,” Towa panted. The girls were doing all the leg work while Kenji was off to the side defending her, per the girls’ instruction.

I’m tired of being saved, she bitterly thought.

He pulled her away from being nearly crushed. His strength was notable and she wondered why Moroha didn’t comment on it much. He was quite the opponent when he opted to make most of his strengths – literally.

Suddenly, Towa was abandoned in the dust. She soon saw why: Moroha was struck and was about to crash into the far-off wall. The hit was superficial – enough to deter her from another strike onto the beast’s large torso – but the impact would hinder her flexibility. Luckily, Kenji intercepted her mid-air, holding her bridal style, and setting her down near the gardens to rest.

“You good??” Setsuna cried out from above.

“Pissed off actually,” Moroha snarled. She turned to Kenji; he noted her eyes were softer. “Thanks for that…”

“Aim lower; it anticipates attacks high up.”

She nodded per his instruction, slicing at his heel while Kenji knocked him down by kicking just above her, forcing the thing to bend backwards as its knee buckled.

“The neck!” Towa yelled.

“On it!” Setsuna foresaw, intending to behead the creature. One movement and she cast a deadly barrage, decapitating it thoroughly while its torso disintegrated.

“See? This is why I don’t like bugs,” Moroha remarked dryly as she kicked the abnormally large corpse. The Praying-mantis-like-demon fell into bits and pieces – scraps of hard armor and soft tissue alike littering their feet in the pristine garden. “They always make a big mess.”

“You’re face…” Kenji whispered.

“What about it?” Moroha barked.

She was stunned silent when his warm hand propped against her cheek. She felt the warmth of blood, too, pooling on his palm. Her blood. The bastard must’ve cut her when it swiped at her. She blinked in disbelief.

Kenji sighed and thumbed it away. She didn’t know what to say.

“Hey, pretty boy, you don’t want to tarnish yourself with my lowly bloodline,” she laughed.

He scrubbed the rest with his arm.

“You’re right – red is your color,” he winked.

“Stop flirting and help Hisui!” Towa ran past them towards the other pair. Hisui had been scraped as well, relying on Setsuna as a crutch. A sprained ankle – nothing more, he insisted.

“I am not,” she grumbled but her tone was defeated. She shared a dulled look with Kenji.

“Denial doesn’t suit you,” he shrugged as he walked casually ahead to meet the rest.

“You smell like me now, with blood all over your arm,” she remarked, matching his pace.

“That’s never a bad thing – the smell, I mean,” he insisted.

She pursed her lips, unsure why she didn’t have a reply ready for such a cliché line.

BREAK

“You’re going to be okay?” Kenji asked as daybreak broke.

“Better than limp-foot back there,” she chuckled at Hisui’s expense. If Setsuna heard her, she didn’t inform the boy she was nursing. Moroha bore a bandage over her cheek, never minding it marred her otherwise decent features. “Dad will be upset I didn’t get out of the way soon enough but if I don’t take on big urchins like that one, I won’t get stronger, and then I won’t best him eventually.”

“Plan to surpass him?”

“Isn’t that always the goal? To surpass your parents?” She pondered sincerely. “I love him to bits and pieces and I know nothing would make him prouder than to see me hold my own against him. He may be simple sometimes but he’s tough. That whole soft thing? That’s only for my mom,” she waved off. “He can a puppy whenever she’s around. Following her around like a lost hound – don’t tell him that! He’ll damn me to a month worth’s of chores if he knows I said that!” She panicked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kenji laughed. He could envision what Moroha meant – knowing exactly the same content expression Inuyasha bore whenever Kagome was nearby. Never one to be too far from his beloved. “He’d be proud,” Kenji assured.

“And yours? Will he be proud?” She prompted with a light punch.

“I did my part,” Kenji nodded.

“You saved my behind back there,” she admitted with a smile. It was genuine – wide and innocent and it surprised him how much it meant to see her entire face glimmer with a mere flash of it. “I appreciate the back up.”

“I’m glad we aren’t pulling hair anymore, or scratching each other raw,” he added.

“Don’t say it, Hisui,” Setsuna sneered. They were approaching the pair, prepared to leave. Towa was already tying her shoes nearby, eager to begin the hike home. “You’re above such perversions.”

“Setsuna,” Hisui whined. “Please, I have very few openings here! Give me this, just this once.” 

“You sound like your father,” Setsuna growled. “Don’t make me think less of you.”

“Okay,” he submitted. 

“You said it yourself – we aren’t kids anymore,” Moroha acknowledged with a soft sigh. He nodded in slow agreement, wonderous as to how she came to terms with what he had been insisting for years. “Although, I don’t mind a little hair pulling,” she smirked. “Brings back good memories. I also thought those were cheap shots.”

“You made it easy because you always kept your hair long,” he said. Her hair style scarcely change. “You always bit me when I did that,” Kenji remarked casually.

“That’s the fun of it all,” she grinned – but it was a different grin. A grin that didn’t just showcase her canines. There was a connotation behind it…

His face flushed and he felt his head rush with heat.

“Ew! Can we go now?” Hisui snapped.

“I agree – we should be home by end of day if we leave now,” Setsuna nodded.

“You two can finish flirting on the way,” Towa mediated.

“Wait – huh? What happened?” Kenji asked, confused as they hastily departed. Moroha was already ahead teasing Hisui about his limp. His reach was limited, settling with jabs that scarcely bothered his callous companion.

“She was flirting with you,” Towa deadpanned.

“No – she doesn’t,” he recalled her constant insisted. ‘ _We’re not flirting_!!’ she’d shrilled in retaliation each and every time someone accused them of such a minor offense.

“Did she say she wasn’t?” Towa countered with a suggestive brow.

“Huh?”

“Did she say she wasn’t? Because I believe she didn’t object this time when I said something,” Towa offered.

She didn’t. Not this time. Kenji realized suddenly and brightly, like a lit lantern. The corners of his lips peeled upwards to an angle that others would consider painful.

In that moment, Moroha looked at him with that same mirthful grin, and he couldn’t help but wonder perhaps now the playing field was levelled; that she was achieved the same conclusion he had completely – they weren’t children anymore – and the connotation that succeeded that. 

BREAK

“You’re dead, Moroha!” Setsuna declared from above. She slashed downwards but Moroha leapt out of the way, sweating beads as she realized how close she was to being struck.

“Hey! Watch it! You could’ve got me!” Moroha growled, blocking another blow with her blade. “Grow up, will you? You’re not the only one who had to deal with some embarrassment!”

“It wasn’t your place, Moroha!” Hisui joined, flanking her. She jumped upwards, out of reach.

“It wasn’t my idea!” She hissed back, kicking him in the shoulder as she landed yards behind him.

“You went along with it!” Setsuna snarled, matching the ferocity of her slashes.

“You’re all worked up over nothing!” Moroha squealed, dodging in an attempt to retreat.

“What’s happening?” Kagome asked, concerned.

“Uh, Moroha embarrassed Setsuna; Setsuna promised vengeance. It will itself work out,” Towa explained hurriedly. 

An obnoxious curse bellowed from behind. Moroha scrambled to her feet after being nearly wiped out by Setsuna’s blow. Kagome paled – knowing they’d work itself; they’ve done before – but in the meanwhile, she already planned ahead to nurse someone’s wounds – whether it be a bruised ego (hopefully) but if not…

Hisui was thrown back, having been outed from the fight by a very competitive Setsuna. He insisted to join despite his injury.

“Stay out! This is my fight!” Setsuna growled.

“Glad we agree! At least now it’s fair – _ahh!_ A moment, would you??” Moroha seethed as she jet across the road in a debris of dust – kicked back by Setsuna who aimed for her gut. “That’s it!” She declared, drawing her claws.

“Stay out of it, son,” Miroku advised with a stern hand on his shoulder. “Cat fights can be quite lethal.”

His spine tingled as Inuyasha stepped behind him ominously.

“Who are you calling a cat?” the half-demon growled.

“Oh, nothing,” Miroku stammered. He urged his son ahead. “Carry on!”


End file.
